Abyss Knight
Abyss Knights (Scientific name: Alica iacio Miles militis, Latin for Spell casting Knight) is similar to appearance in their relatives, known as Doom Knights, but they can be easily identified by the fact that they do not carry a Mullet with them, and their beaks are not visible. Abyss Knights are the ranged attackers of Darktan's Army, and there are different breeds of them as well. Some Abyss Knights use Fire elemental attacks, others use Ice elemental attacks, while other Abyss Knights use Thunder elemental attacks. Aside from their respective element, they are also able to perform shape-shifting abilities and can confuse their enemies to walk in opposite directions they intend to. These are feared by many penguins, due to their shape-shifting abilities and confusion techniques. Luckily, the confusion technique wears off after an hour. Some Abyss Knights occompany Doom Knights in their tasks, and are also sent on tasks by themselves to spy on Darktan's enemies. Background After the creation of the Doom Knights, Darktan felt it was critical to teach his minions about magical techniques, in case they lost their weapons (usually Mullets) in a battle. Seeing her as an expert in this type of category, Darktan ordered WitchyPenguin to teach his minions about magic. However, a key in magic is that the user must have the potential to use it, and this became a limit on minions. WitchyPenguin could instantly tell if a minion had the ability to use magical powers or not simply by looking at them. The ones that were chosen as potential magic users were trained in different elemental magics, due to Darktan wanting more variety. Eventually, these users became experts in the field of their respective element, and soon were given the same armor as Doom Knights, and given a fish for protection. However, WitchyPenguin argued with Darktan that if the minions are carrying something, it may interfere with their magic, so Darktan did not give them a fish weapon, and felt that their magic already met Darktan's expectations. Darktan wanted to test them out, and they sucessfully conquered Pengolia, but were soon overthrown when The Keepers arrived. The sudden loss of conquest was not in vain however, since it proved to Darktan that they were excellent creations which had potential. He demanded WitchyPenguin to teach them all about shape-shifting and confusion based spells, because he needed them for his next plan. WitchyPenguin again, taught them how to shape-shift and confuse enemies, and Darktan told one of the minions to shape-shift into a secret agent and infiltrate the PSA. The infiltration was sucessfull, and the minion came back with secret information only known to the PSA. Darktan was pleased at this, and decided to call these minions Abyss Knights, due to their abysmal personalities. Involvement Abyss Knights are usually more secluded than their relative Doom Knights, and are more abundant in the Darktonian Realm as Darktan's guards. However, some Abyss Knights occompany Doom Knights in their tasks, using their magic powers to topple obstacles in their paths, while other Abyss Knights populate a lot of parts in the USA, using their shape-shifting skills to fit in with the crowds of penguins. A hot spot for Abyss Knight shape-shifting is at the capital of USA itself, South Pole City. Very few penguins are actually aware that Abyss Knights may be lurking in their prescence due to it kept secretive by the GourdZoid Council. However, it has been noted that Abyss Knights can be found out if a penguin does the following; *Offer the suspected Abyss Knight some fish. Abyss Knights, despite being penguins, hate the taste of fish due to their Doom Weed diet, and will refuse it. *Mention about Darktan to the suspect. An Abyss Knight will not flinch or get scared if its master's name is mentioned. However, this is a risky move, as some Abyss Knights will assume attack position, believing that you know too much about him. *Have the suspected Abyss Knight be in the presence of Titan Turtle. They'll practically go mad. Trivia *When Darktan conquered Pengolia successfully with the Abyss Knights, Link's Adventure was created as soon as the news spread, making a reference to the event. *Abyss Knights, unlike their counterparts, prefer daytime more than nighttime. *They are jealous of Xary. *Every single abyss knight hates Titan Turtle with a passion, becuase he can deflect their lasers. See also *Darktan *Doom Weed *Doom Knight Category:Characters